


Stranded

by BookMouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sick!Lance, Slow burn Klance, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMouse/pseuds/BookMouse
Summary: Keith and Lance are on a Galra patrol, chasing down the last of the Galra Empire then suddenly Keith wakes up on a small moon, the lions are out of order and Lance is lethally injured. Keith has no memory of what happened and limited supplies. All Keith can do is hope that the Atlas will realize somethings wrong and find them before it's too late.





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first fic I've ever written. I'm honestly not sure if I will even finish this but I hope so. Your comments will be my motivation!! Tips and advice are always welcome! I'll try and update at least once or twice a month but maybe every other week if I can. We'll see. Word Count: 2360. Hopefully, the word count will go up as I gain more experience but it is what it is. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> ~Mouse

Day One  
Lance ducked into the storage unit located in Red's chest. He looked around double checking he had extra food, clothes, and medical supplies. He didn't think anything would happen but it was better to stay safe. Red rumbled a message to Lance alerting him that someone was about to come in. Hopping up from his inventory check he dodged a box of items from the Castle of Lions he still hadn't unpacked yet. Opening the door led to a round room that served as a hallway to the cockpit. To the left was a set of stairs that curved with the room and led out near where the mouth cannon was generated. Keith's head was just poking up from the stairwell as he climbed up towards Lance. Sending Lance a small reassuring smile, he clapped his gloved hand onto Lance's shoulder.  
  
“If you’re all packed up go and suit up. Remember it’s just us on this mission.” Keith turned to head back down the stairs to return to the black lion.  
  
Lance smirked, “is it really a mission if we're just patrolling for leftover Galra troops?”  
  
Keith paused frowning momentarily, with a thoughtful expression.  
  
“Sure, I mean it’s four days long right? Eh, whatever, just go and suit up,” Keith responded with an amused half smile before disappearing down the stairs. Lance watched Keith descend the stairs still grinning before turning back into the storage humming contentedly, pulling on his paladin armor.  
  
This would be the easiest ‘mission’ in a while Lance thought, pulling on his helmet. Settling into his chair as it pulled forward, Lance heard Keith's voice crackle onto the com, “you ready?”  
  
“Yup, I was born ready.” Lance grinned at Keith's amused huff on the other end of the com.  
  
“Stay safe you guys!” Another voice popped into the com. Lance laughed at Shiro’s farewell. “You know we will Shiro,” Keith responded. Lance hummed in agreement. Leaning forward to grab the controls, Red's eyes glowed gold and she rumbled with impatience. Lance smiled and patted the controls as if reassuring her.

‘Besides how hard could a four-day patrol be?’

Day Two

Keith ran across the pitted surface of the planet, each step pushing him a meter ahead. The low gravity planet was desolate and cold without an organism in sight. The red lion lay ahead of Keith, her eyes black and her jaw propped open like an ominous, grinning skull.  
  
“Lance, come in.” Keith's ragged breaths echoed through the coms, “Lance?”

Keith looked up into Red’s eyes one last time barely taking in the new dents that freckled her armor before jumping up into her jaws, kicking towards the outer door that also generated the mouth cannon.  
  
With a grinding screech, Keith pushed the doors open noting the fractures in the hull and the flashes of electricity that raced around the walls. Red would need a very long time to recover even with Atlas's recharge bay.  
  
The black lion wasn't nearly as badly damaged. What had happened to damage a Voltron lion like this? Keith tried to remember but was rewarded with a throbbing headache.  
  
Pushing his way into the cockpit, Keith took a moment to note the destruction that had ravaged the inside and instantly Keith began to fear for Lance.  
  
“Lance?” Keith called out, walking to the side of the cockpit seat, his eyes wandering around the damaged controls that fizzled with sparks of electricity. “Lance, are you-” Keith froze turning towards the chair where Lance should have been. Blood smeared the headrest already drying. Even the controls directly in front of the chair had hints of blood as if Lance had smashed his head on them.  
  
“Lance!” Keith spun around searching frantically, his breath coming in short panicky pants. Finally, Keith found what he was looking for.  
  
Blue armor.  
  
Keith ran to the other side of the cockpit leaping over the chair to fall on his knees with a dull clunk. Fearing the worst Keith pulled Lance out from under the controls turning him face side up. Keith hung his head with relief exhaling all at once when he saw the rise and fall of Lance’s shallow breaths.  
  
Focusing back on the task at hand Keith did a look over for more injuries. Lance’s helmet was fractured, almost shattered and blood obstructed the visor making it almost impossible to see the extent of the injuries. Before pulling off his own helmet first, Keith checked that there was still oxygen circulating through the cockpit then pulled off Lance’s helmet, sucking in a deep breath.  
  
Lance’s face was covered in blood that seemed to come from a jagged wound in his forehead. One eye was swollen shut and a long scratch trailed down Lance’s jaw, from his ear to his chin. Only after did Keith begin to realize just how pale Lance was. Lance needed a healing pod.  
  
Even then it would be a long time before Lance was in fighting condition again. Lance took a shallow breath, one that’s wheeze echoed in Keith’s brain. Lance’s condition was only getting worse and if he wasn't stabilized soon there might not be a red paladin.

 

Breath in.

Breath out.

In.

 

Out.

 

In.

Lance's right eye creaked open, his left eye numb and swollen shut. His vision blurred as he almost fell back into unconsciousness. With a great deal of concentration Lance forced himself to look around.  
  
He recognized the inside of the red lion, was is the storage room? Lance winced at his throbbing head and moved on. He was in the red lion but something seemed off. The lights. Red's lights weren't on. Where was the light coming- Lance sucked in a shallow breath as pain raced through his body like lightning.  
  
Panting, Lance closed his eyes regaining composure. Two crates had been pushed together and formed the makeshift bed Lance was lying on and a thin blanket covered him. He looked down at his chest, his armor was missing, but he still wore the black undersuit. Wait. The light. Where was the light coming from? Lance turned his head to the left and saw a contained fire on the floor of the-  
  
Of the-  
  
Lance's eyelid drifted shut and he fell into a heavy sleep.

 

Keith was sitting down opposite of Lance's makeshift bed, looking into the fire and tossed in another board of wood making the flames crackle and pop cheerily. He frowned and looked up noting that Lance was looking in his direction.  
  
Jumping up to see if Lance needed anything Keith realized Lance had already fallen back asleep. Keith sat back on his heels surprised that Lance had been able to wake up so soon. The crash had only been about 10 hours earlier. Keith hadn't expected Lance to wake up but even so Keith hadn't let himself sleep just in case. Keith's gaze flickered across Lance's blanketed form remembering setting Lance's dislocated ankle. Lance had actually woken up in pain screaming before promptly collapsing again a new film of sweat covering his face.  
  
Keith had bandaged the ankle and other various wounds as best as he could but still, Lance had lost a lot of blood. The meager supplies in the med kit could only help so much and there was nothing for his fever. Infection could still set- Keith shook his head. Lance just needed rest and water to break the fever and regain lost blood. After that, it would be no time before he could pilot the red lion again.  
  
Keith looked around the red lion's inner hull. She still hadn't turned back on so communication was not an option. At least not in here. Keith had considered going back to the black lion but one look at Lance changed his mind. He needed to stay here. Just in case.  
  
After Lance healed up and could be left on his own, then Keith could run to the black lion and call Atlas. Keith looked at Lance again who had turned in his fevered dream.  
  
If Lance took a long time healing, the Atlas would realize something was wrong right? Keith did the math in his head. If the mission was four days long and they left yesterday? Yes, they left yesterday. So the third day is starting this morning. So it would be another two whole days before the rest of the Voltron crew realized something was wrong. Keith sighed relieved he had a plan.  
  
After Atlas realized something was wrong it wouldn't take very long to find them. At the most, it would be three days before Lance and he were rescued. Keith sat back down unfolding his legs in front of him and tossed another plank of wood into the fire. The wood was scattered around him, originating from crates Keith had smashed in his harried search for medical supplies. With Red powered down the only heat came from the fire as the lion grew colder by the hour.  
  
The cold planet or moon or whatever they were stranded on got very little light from its sun and the coldness seeped through Red's metal chest. Keith sighed again and buried deeper into the extra layers of borrowed clothes. Lance's paladin suit would keep him warm for the most part but Keith needed the extra layers with him being awake and all.  
  
Keith's stomach rumbled and he looked around doubtfully for food. Scooting to the left Keith tipped the box onto its edge and peered in rummaging for anything edible then hesitated and glanced towards Lance. ‘Lance would need the food most to recover’ Keith thought to himself then pushed himself closer to the fire hunching over grumpily. It would be a long three days.

Day Three

Lance woke up again feeling overly hot and feverish. Looking around he saw a sleeping figure next to some smoldering ashes and tensed up his breath hitching before he recognized Keith under the extra layers of clothes.  
  
Sighing and then wincing at the pain from it, Lance slowly lifted a hand from under the blanket and felt gingerly around his left eye and the swelling around it. His face seemed plastered in bandages as well as his ankle which throbbed.  
  
Swallowing thickly Lance felt around for other injuries. His chest felt fine probably protected with his chest plate. Abdomen sore but not injured. Waist down... Lance felt hesitant about moving around to check but he felt it was needed so he began to prop himself up before sinking back onto the crates with his head spinning and him feeling nauseous.  
  
Taking in as deep of a breath as he could Lance forced himself into a slouched sitting position breathing heavily from exertion and swaying. Lance already knew he couldn't handle standing and just contented himself by finishing his check over. His tender ankle was definitely wrapped in a bandage. But besides that, he seemed free from any other major injuries just bumps and scrapes. Lance's vision doubled and he sucked in a deep breath as his vision tunneled.  
  
“Woah there.”  
  
Lance looked around woozily and met Keith's gaze who had since woken and moved closer to Lance.  
  
“You lost a lot a blood so just take it easy.”  
  
Lance nodded barely hearing. “How-how long?” Lance's voice creaked a raspy whisper. Keith nodded in understanding.  
  
“Almost a day and a half from the crash and about two days since we left. Here you should drink.” There was a shuffling and something was lifted to Lance's mouth.  
  
Water. Sweet delicious water. Lance drank it greedily like a dragon and its treasure. Lance hadn't realized his thirsty he was. Or just how dry his throat felt. Out of the corner if his eye Lance saw Keith frown and take away the water bottle even as Lance protested.  
  
“Do you want to throw up? You gotta take easy alright?” Keith turned to put the water out of Lance's sight. Lance sighed, huffing as he acknowledged Keith's advice and eased himself back into a lying position, closing his eye but not yet sleeping. The water had done wonders for Lance but he still ached and felt feverish.  
  
“Soo how do you feel?” Keith asked hesitantly sitting back on his heels, one hand on the crates for balance. Lance creaked open his right eye and sent Keith a look with his eyebrow slightly raised. Keith nodded slowly, “right. Well uh, let me know if you need anything?”  
  
Keith winced at his own words but Lance just hummed in agreement before closing his eye again. Keith ducked his head, tapping his fingers then abruptly stood up and walked back towards the fire sitting down hunched over again. Poking at the ashes Keith looked back at Lance who seemed to have fallen asleep then looked around for wooden slats to restart the fire. Standing up Keith walked to the other side of the storage room picking up various pieces of wood when he heard a moan from the other side of the room.  
  
“Lance?” Keith called out tentatively as he walked closer to the crates that Lance lay on. Another moan responded with spastic twitches. Keith dropped the wood and was at Lance's side in a heartbeat. His pulse racing Keith felt around for Lance's wrist. Pressing two fingers to the inside of Lance's wrist Keith froze feeling Lance's pulse.  
  
Quiznack. The pulse was through the roof and fluttery. Definitely not a good sign. Keith replaced Lance's hand to the crate and moved on to feel his temperature. It was just as he feared. The fever had gotten worse. Lance's breath hitched and shuddered as Keith watched on in fear unable to help.

 

Shiro paced the bridge of Atlas frowning before turning towards Pidge.  
  
“Are you sure you haven't gotten a signal from them? It seems unlike them to not check in.”  
  
Pidge looked up over their glasses from their computer screen, “I'm sure they're fine but if I do get a signal you'll be the first to know.”  
  
Shiro nodded his apprehension slightly appeased. “Thank you, Pidge.”  
  
Pidge sent him a reassuring smile, “besides they're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.”


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a recurring nightmare about his death but with such close quarters to Keith can he keep it a secret? Supplies won't last forever and this is the worst time to talk about anxieties.
> 
> but then again is there ever a good time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AA! it's finally here! Heck I didn't mean for this to take so long but now I actually have a plan and I'm ready to roll! This chapter is actually about the same length as the first one but has more content with Shiro and the rest of the Paladins. Anywho advice and critique are always welcome! I hope you enjoy reading chapter two!  
> ~Mouse  
> Ps looking back this chapter seems really short but I guess the entire fic itself is going t be short so I guess that's ok.

Lance moved without thinking, his lion moving fluidly through space to push the blue lion out of the way. There was a second of silence.

Then pain.

It laced through Lance’s nerves, electricity jumping from vein to vein. In his last thoughts Lance saw a figure facing away from him, with medium length raven hair; a mullet. ‘Keith?’ Lance thought, reaching out towards him before blinding white light overflowed his vision leaving a silhouette of Keith’s form before it crumbled in the flash of light. It was painless now, Lance was floating in a deep black abyss. Lance couldn’t focus, couldn’t sit forward and respond to his friends’ outcalls. So he floated in a haze for who knew how long. The depth was endless. 

 

Then a flash of flowing white hair.

 

Lance’s eye snapped open, waking up in a cold sweat. He swallowed thickly sucking in a shuddering breath. Of all of his worst memories, this was that one shakes Lance the most. Lance’s eyes pricked, threating tears. Lance’s chest constricted like it did everytime he thought of his death. Yes, Allura brought him back but Lance never talked to anyone about it and no one else thought to bring it up. Lance dying had opened up a whole new level of insecurities that Lance continued to hide from the rest of the team. He already thought he was useless, he didn’t want to put more work on his teammates. So he hid it.

Lance pushed down his anxiety and took another, slower breath. He exhaled shakily and it took a few more breaths before he had calmed down enough to look around. 

He was on the floor now, close enough to the fire that if he still had the blanket it would have been a fire hazard. Keith sat across the fire leaning against the wall with most of his face covered by his hair. Lance watched the light flicker across Keith’s face, mesmerized. ‘Keith looks so … peaceful.’ Lance realizes he’s staring and his face begins to heat up so he turns to look somewhere else. Lance shuffles turning away from the fire, facing the cooler shadows. 

“Lance?”

Lance freezes and looks over his shoulder, the motion causing his bruises to protest with small shocks of pain. He grimaces and turns, his body settling into a familiar ache. 

“Good, you’re up. How are you feeling, did your fever break?” Keith sits up, tilting his head slightly worried.

Lance swallows, his throat feels dry again but he manages to croak out a response, “I’m not sure. I still feel hot but it might be the fire.” Keith nods in understanding moving to stand up.

“Altas didn’t come,” Keith starts out blandly getting the hard facts out first, “they should have arrived three and a half days ago.” Lance blinks seemingly unable to process the information.

“Then the last time I woke up-” Lance trails off still in shock

“Was almost five days ago,” Keith confirms. Lances eyes widened ‘almost five days?’ Keith suddenly appears at Lance’s side with water. Lance doesn’t notice yet but Keith is paler than usual and thinner too. 

Keith sets down the water when Lance finishes and looks hesitant, avoiding Lance’s eye. “Lance,” Keith starts off, “you were muttering in your sleep.” Keith looks at Lance in the eye with genuine concern. “What were you dreaming about?”

Lance stiffened, ‘he’d been sleeptalking? What did Keith hear?’ Lance thought for a minute ‘Should he open up to Keith? or should he lie?’ 

"I- I think it was just from the fever," Lance watches Keith wide-eyed waiting for his response. Keith hesitates a moment about to question Lance further before apparently changing his mind. Keith huffs and stands up pacing around the storage room at a familiar pace inspecting crates as if he's done it hundreds of times. Lance slowly sits up feeling slightly nauseous and looks around the dimly lit room. There are fewer crates then before. Probably used up in the fire. Their contents are placed in various messy piles across the floor creating a labyrinth across the room. Keith pauses his pacing to crouch down to dig for a food pouch. He stands up tossing the container from hand to hand making his way back to Lance.

"Here you should eat if you can right now." Keith offers the food to Lance who had just dragged himself into a seated position his shoulders slouching with fatigue. Lance nods quietly, reaching for the foil pouch only to have it taken away again after struggling to open it. Keith pulls open the bag, handing it back with a sympathetic side smile. 

"Thanks," Lance mutters his ear tips slightly red. He pulls out a small handful of whatever goop Coran decided to pack this time and moaned. After not eating for a week space jello tasted like the best thing in the world. Well almost, Lance didn't think that this could top off garlic knots. He drooled about nostalgic food before taking in another mouthful of the mystery goop. Lance notices Keith watching closely and offer the pouch to him but Keith shakes his head no. Lance is almost done with the container of food when Keith speaks up softly from where he sat.

"So. What was your nightmare about?" Keith questions. Lance squints suspiciously, "you're not gonna let go of that are you?"

"Nope!" Keith responded with a mock cheerfulness smiling wryly. He leans forward, closer to Lance more serious now, "it might help. You know just to talk it out." 

Lance frowns frozen with indecision before sighing defeatedly. "I- ok fine. It's just... I've never talked to anyone about this, and it’s hard for me to talk about anyways so-" Lance rambles before Keith interrupts.

"Lance it’s ok. You can tell me." Keith smiles reassuring. Lance nods swallowing thickly, then frowns collecting his thoughts.

"It was when you were still with the Galra- well actually I guess you were with your mom on the space whale thing. Anyway, all the paladins were on a mission and I-" Lance's voice gave out as anxiety took over. 

"I died on the mission. I pushed Allura out of the way and-" Lance shook, his voice cracking as Keith stared with disbelief. Lance is gulping in shuddering breaths when he feels a weight on his shoulder. Keith had moved in closer taking up Lance's vision, concern reflecting off his eyes. The gesture grounded Lance and he was able to keep talking.

"Allura brought me back almost immediately after but... still. No one bothered to talk about it afterward," Lance let out a weak wheeze, an imitation of laughter, "I know it's stupid and selfish but it felt like they didn't care."

"God Lance. Why- why didn't you tell me? Or at least tell someone you felt this way?" Keith watched Lance shrug guiltily, avoiding Keith's eyes. "You've been holding this in for how long a couple months?" Keith shook his head with worry. 

"Well, I'm not dead yet. I guess." Lance smiled weakly ar his poor attempt at a joke, "and I guess my anxiety doesn't help much either-" Lance froze, he hadn't meant to tell Keith about that. It had slipped in his attempt to lighten the mood. Keith's head snapped up with surprise and shock as Lance winced at his slip up.

 

Shiro sat in his room which mirrored his bunk in the Castle of Lions. It was a fancier because of his status as captain of Atlas but he kept the room mostly empty and bare. A plain picture frame sat next to his bed. It was small and didn't attract much attention to the pair of faces that resided in the photo. Shiro sat on the edge of the bed leaning his head against his hand, propped up on his knees. He turned his head toward the small picture where a younger Shiro and Adam smiled innocently at the camera. Shiro smiled softly, fond memories flooding back before the heavyweight of Adam’s death and the two missing paladins dragged his mood back to melancholy. He frowned at the picture, suddenly frustrated at the picture’s ignorance and refusal to understand the weight of the recent events. 

Shiro huffed with wry humor. Getting mad a picture? He must be losing it. Shiro shook out his hair and grabbed his jacket, pulling it on as his door opened with a hiss as it disappeared into the wall. Hunk’s face appeared slightly wincing.

“Sorry I didn’t knock but Pidge says she has news.” Hunk stepped out of the doorway, Shiro close behind.

“Good or bad?” Shiro looked at Hunk questioningly.

Hunk shrugged helplessly, “I’m not sure she made me run down to get you before she would say.”

Shiro sighed then made his way to the room Pidge deemed her ‘workroom’. He opened the door and was slightly surprised. The room was an extra guest bedroom but apparently, Pidge had been busy redecorating. Shiro walked in and was greeted with at least 5 monitors and a huge rats’ nest of wires connecting the entire room to various machines. Allura, Romelle, and Pidge were waiting already along with Veronica. Shiro gave her a curious look, a silent question. She looked Shiro in the eye, “Lance is my brother. If I can help, I want to be here.”

Shiro nodded, “that’s fine. Pidge what’s the news?” He turned to rest his gaze on the green paladin. Pidge pushed up her glasses, the computer's’ light reflecting off of the glass.

“I couldn’t find them using the same formula we used when we found the Blue Lion.” Pidge gave everyone else a slightly guilty look. “I don’t know why it didn’t work, there could be another factor that I didn’t count into the formula. I’ll have to tweak it a bit or even completely restart to make up for that.” 

Hunk looked around thoughtfully at the computers, “do you think it could be something like radiation? Or even something like Bob?” 

“Bob?” Veronica looked around, confused. “Who’s Bob?” 

Hunk’s eyes lit up, “well apparently he’s some kind of super being that test’s heroes and-”

Allura interrupted Hunk smiling softly, “let’s worry about that later and focus on finding Keith and Lance.” Hunk’s faced flushed up as he realized he had gotten off course. “R-right. Pidge I think I have a few ideas on how to modify the formula.”

Pidge nods, “Ok, I also want to check this rough estimate I have. We might be able to use it.”

Shiro looks between the two and realizes they’re good to go, so he walks back out holding the door for Allura, Veronica, and Romelle who are talking between them.

“Don’t worry if anyone can find them Hunk and Pidge can. They’re two of the smartest people I know!” Romelle is smiling reassuringly at Veronica as they walk off down the hall. Allura falls in step with Shiro, “she’s not wrong you know. Pidge and Hunk will find them. It’ll just take some time.” Shiro nods absentmindedly.

“Where’s Coran? I haven’t seen him in a while.” Shiro wonders out loud. “Oh! He’s with Sam Holt. I think they’re somewhere in the engine room. I don’t actually know,” Allura smiles sheepishly. Then turns to watch Romelle and Veronica as they walk farther away, Romelle gesturing wildly probably recounting a funny story. 

Shiro takes in a deep breath. “Keith and Lance can take care of themselves. I just hope we find them soon.” Allura smiles, “me too,” she responds before hurrying ahead to talk to Romelle.

 

Keith sputtered, “wait- anxiety? I-? How am I supposed to respond to that? Does everyone else know?” Lance meekly shook his head stubbornly refusing to talk again.

“Wait that’s not true Hunk probably knows doesn't he?” Keith leaned back still looking baffled. Lance’s face heated up which was as good as an answer for Keith. “I knew you felt insecure about the extra paladin situation but straight up anxiety. I- you seem so confident in yourself I never even could have guessed.” Keith muttered out loud bewildered, “and you’ve been holding this in for what years? I can’t even imagine-”

Lance buried his head in his arms thinking the day couldn’t get any worse. He had just admitted to Keith about his death and anxiety. Not even that but the Atlas isn’t here yet, they’re going to run out of supplies and he knows it. Not to mention the mountain of injuries bearing down on Lance sapping his strength. Lance felt petrified almost wishing Allura didn’t bring him back. At least then Keith might not be stuck here. Where ever here is. Freaking lost in space. Lance zoned out from Keith’s muttering and didn’t notice his name being called until the second time around. Quiznack, he did not want to deal with this right now.

“What?” Lance interrupted Keith exasperated. He was tired and honestly hoped some kind of memory laser could wipe out the last half hour. Keith looked at Lance worried, “you zoned off, are you ok? I wasn’t making you uncomfortable was I?” Keith seemed nervous like he didn’t know how to handle a vulnerable Lance. “I’m just... tired I guess?”

Keith frowned, “are you really or are you trying to weasel your way out of the conversation?” He teased Lance hoping to keep him from disappearing into a shell. Lance smiled weakly, grateful for the effort. “Both, I guess?” Keith nodded seeming to accept that answer. He hesitated before leaning in quicker than Lance could react, giving him a big hug. “Please tell me next time it happens,” Keith whispered holding Lance’s midriff like a lifeline. Tears sprung into Lance’s eyes his arms hovering in the air before tightly hugging Keith back, burying his face into Keith’s shoulder sniffling, “I will and Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Your hugs hurt.”

 

 

Keith lay awake watching the light flicker across the ceiling recalling the days' events. He smiled fondly remembering when he had jumped back from the hug. His face must have looked ridiculous because it was enough for Lance to fall into a fit of laughter. Keith looked over to where Lance lay sleeping peacefully now and considered what he had said hours before. They had spent the rest of the day talking about the leftover supplies and how they might be able to get the lions back online. Lance brought up the idea of Keith going back to the Black Lion but Keith had refused to leave Lance alone. The memory of Lance hugging Keith floated back and Keith turned red, glad that the Red paladin was asleep. Keith froze. Quiznack. He wasn’t getting feelings for Lance was he? Keith snuck another glance at Lance’s sleeping form and turned scarlet.

 

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in tune for the update! Again advice and tips are welcome. Find me on Tumblr where I'll post sneak peeks and updates! Tumblr: [Link Here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sapienteslupus)


End file.
